A stethoscope is an acoustic medical device typically used by a physician or medical care provider to monitor sounds in a patient's organs and/or pathways (respiratory, cardiac, arterial, etc.). Stethoscopes typically include a chest piece for placement against the patient for sensing relatively high frequency sound, an air-filled hollow tube to transmit the sound from the chest piece, and ear tubes to receive the sound from the air-filled hollow tube and transmit the sound via ear tips to the physician or medical care provider. The chest piece is generally known to include a head and a diaphragm, which is the part of the chest piece placed against the patient. When the diaphragm is placed on the patient, bodily sounds vibrate the diaphragm creating acoustic pressure sound waves which travel up the air-filled hollow tube and ear tubes to the physician or medical care provider's ears. The physician or medical care provider may then be better able to diagnose a condition or whether the patient's organs or pathways are functioning normally.
In use, the head and diaphragm of a stethoscope can easily be contaminated with bacteria and other contaminants as stethoscopes are typically used on several different patients every hour, the patients being affected by different contaminants. Physicians or medical care providers in a hospital setting see about 20-30 patients an hour including neonatal and pediatric patients, surgery patients, cancer and infectious disease patients and often examine these patients using the same stethoscope. Medical providers typically employ a stethoscope on most of the patients they see in a hospital setting and anywhere between 6-12 patients per hour in an office setting. Transmission of bacterial infections among patients, particularly in a hospital setting, is of great concern especially in view of the development of antibiotic-resistant strains of staphylococcal infections and other resistant strains of bacteria, viruses, and fungal infections. Examples of resistant strains of bacteria include but are limited to, vancomycin resistant enterococcus and clostridium dificile; viruses such as hepatitis B and C; and fungal infections such as aspergillosis candida. 
Conventional stethoscope covers include a thin sheet of plastic having an adhesive backing which can be applied over the diaphragm of a stethoscope before use on each new patient. After use, the cover is typically removed and discarded. These covers can function adequately; however, problems arise with the use of such covers. Such problems include the cover falling off the stethoscope during application, the cover not fitting with an air-tight seal on the diaphragm during application, poor acoustic transmission and the transmission of microorganisms, fluids or other contaminants to the head of the stethoscope and in some cases, the diaphragm of the stethoscope. Additionally, dispensers for such covers are often cumbersome and/or make it difficult to dispense the covers. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.